MINHA PRIMEIRA VEZ
by Srta Satine
Summary: Bella mora com o pai em Forks e não se conforma em ser a unica da sua turma que não teve sua primeira vez, então resolve mudar a situação.Pares convencionais, tds humanos. NC17.


**Hey!**

**Avisos: Essa fic contém partes impróprias pra menores de idade, ou pessoas que se ofendem com cenas de sexo. Também aparecem pessoas bêbadas, outras drogadas e bastante palavrões. Não que eu não queira que você leia a fic, só estou avisando, ok?**

**Mas ela eh bem engraçada e desvenda os principais mistérios da primeira vez, aconselho as meninas que ainda não tiveram a sua primeira vez a ler.**

**;)**

**1-Eu quero!**

Eu tinha 17 anos e nunca tinha transado. Eu me sentia tipo assim... Fora do mundo. Todas as minhas amigas já tinham experimentado o tal do sexo, mas o mais próximo que eu cheguei de sexo foi vendo cenas de filmes.

Meu primeiro beijo tinha sido com 15 anos, sendo que as minhas amigas tinham beijado pela primeira vez com no máximo 11 anos! Aquilo era revoltante!

Eu sei que não sou linda, passo alias muito longe disso, mas tantas meninas muito mais feias do que estavam aí, ficando, namorando, transando e eu aqui encalhada! O que elas tinham que eu não tinha? Qual era o meu problema??

Minha melhor amiga Alice, por exemplo, tinha perdido o BV (boca virgem) com 9 anos, e tinha perdido a virgindade com 16, com seu namorado Jasper.

Agora eu, já estava com 17 anos e não tinha se quer um ficante!

—Isso não é justo! —Resmunguei.

Nós estávamos na minha casa fazendo lição quando eu comecei a reclamar da vida.

—Não é justo o que? —Perguntou ela.

—Não é justo o fato de todas as minhas amigas já terem tido sua primeira vez e eu ainda estar no beijo!

—E?...

—E o que?

—Se você está reclamando é porque você quer mudar alguma coisa. Por exemplo, quando você vai a um restaurante e tem uma mosca na sopa. Você reclama pra garçonete **e **pede pra trocar. Você não vai reclamar da mosca e depois vai continuar comendo a sopa. Entende?

—Entendi. E... _Eu quero transar!_

—Bella, fala baixo sua louca! Seu pai tá lá em baixo! —Repreendeu-me Alice.

Na mesma hora tapei a boca assustada. E então nós caímos na risada.

—Tá legal Bella, você quer perder sua virgindade. Pode ser de dois jeitos.

—Fale.

—Ou você acha uma pessoa legal, começa a namorar e depois tem sua primeira vez com ela, ou...

—Ou?

—Ou então transa com alguém que você nunca viu e nunca mais vai ver.

—Tá legal. Calculando que vai demorar muito tempo pra achar alguém legal, e mais tempo ainda pra nós começarmos a namorar... Eu voto pela segunda opção!

—Tudo bem então. Agora temos que arranjar aonde isso vai acontecer.

—De preferência o mais rápido possível!

—Eita Bella, que fogo!Haha. Já sei!Vai ter uma festa nesse sábado no motel love, seria perfeito! O que você acha?

—Perfeito! Aí eu durmo na sua casa, porque senão meu pai não vai deixar é nunca!

—Beleza!Nesse sábado agora hein?!

Eu nem acreditava. Os meus dias de virgem estavam contados!Eu ia perder minha virgindade com... Bem, não sabia com quem ainda, mas isso não importava.

Já estávamos na quarta-feira, faltavam poucos dias pro _grande dia._

Comprei uma roupa nova, era um vestido rosa curtinho, com decote e bem apertado. É claro que quando Charlie viu o vestido eu disse que tinha comprado pra minha amiga Rosalie, uma doidinha que eu conhecia.

Sabe quando todos os seus vizinhos compram um carro novo e você decide comprar o seu também?! Então, eu estava assim.

Os dias se passaram e eu estava cada vez mais ansiosa. Eu estava contando os minutos, eu estava elétrica, eu estava eufórica, eu estava...

...Com o cú na mão.!

Cheguei na festa com Alice e seu namorado Jasper e quando vi aquele mundaréu de gente se comendo eu brochei.

Alice percebendo minha cara tentou me animar.

—Relaxa bella!Só vai acontecer o que _você quiser_ que aconteça!

—É Bella, e com _quem_ você quiser que aconteça. Mas eu to vendo que você está nervosa. Vou trazer uma coisinha que vai te deixar soltinha. —Disse-me Jasper.

Então Jasper foi comprar bebida pra nós. Ele voltou com três copos de 500ml de batida.

—Batida é fraquinho, pode tomar sem medo! —Disse Jasper.

Eu virei o copo. Até aquele momento estava frio, mas então um calor subiu pela minha espinha.

Tocava uma musica 'tutz tutz' e de repente me deu uma vontade louca de dançar. Larguei Alice e Jasper pra trás e fui dançar.

Não sei se era a minha cara de bêbada, ou se meu vestido estava curto demais (ou talvez também porque eu não sabia dançar direito), mas os garotos começaram a olhar pra mim.

Tinham tantos garotos lindos ao meu redor, eu me sentia no céu.

Então um deles se aproximou de mim.

—Oi graçinha!

—Graçinha?!Ah, vai se ferrar, graçinha é a sua vó!

Caramba, eu tinha dito mesmo aquilo?Oõ

O garoto fez uma cara feia e se afastou.

Então um outro veio dançar comigo. Ele era mais bonito que o anterior, só que esse garoto chegou, dançou e do mesmo jeito que apareceu do nada sumiu na multidão.

Cansei de dançar e fui sentar.

De repente um garoto sentou-se ao meu lado. Tava meio escuro onde eu estava sentada então não pude ver se ele era bonito ou não.

—Oi linda!Como você se chama?

Ele disse isso no pé do meu ouvido. Sua voz era linda e sedutora.

—Oi!Me chamo Bella, e você?

—Edward.

Ao dizer isso Edward se aproximou de mim e me deu um beijo. Mas não foi aquele beijo que se dá de dia sentado num banquinho de praça, onde você tem que se comportar e segurar seus "instintos" porque tem muita gente vendo (assim que foi o meu primeiro beijo... ¬¬'). Foi um beijo as escuras, com outras intenções.

Sua língua acariciava a minha, enquanto pressionava seus lábios nos meus. Sua cabeça virada pro lado e pro outro. Sua mão segurava forte meus cabelos que estavam soltos, enroscando os dedos nos meus cachos, enquanto minha mão segurava seu queixo.

De repente sua outra mão encontrou minha coxa. Ele a apertou e então começou a acariciá-la e a subir em direção a minha... Caraça!Aquilo era melhor do que eu imaginava.

Mas então de repente ele parou e disse:

—Não.

—Não?

Peraí, ele começa, me excita e pára!

Então ele sorriu com a minha surpresa.

—Não. Não podemos fazer isso _aqui._Vamos pra um quarto.

Caramba ferrou!É agora!

Ele então pegou minha mão e me arrastou pra recepção. Na hora em que eu levantei a terra girou mais rápido, o chão saiu do lugar e eu quase caí.

—Opa! Te peguei! —Edward disse rindo da minha cara e do meu jeito de bêbada.

—Acho que eu bebi um pouquinho a mais! —Disse rindo.

Então chegamos a recepção. Edward pediu um quarto, após pegar as chaves fomos pro quarto. Eu fui meio que cambaleando, se Edward não me segurasse eu não conseguiria andar.

Entramos no quarto, era um quarto muito bonito, devia ter sido caro. Então Edward ligou a TV que estava passando um filme pra maiores de 18 anos.

Ele veio em minha direção e foi me empurrando até a parede. Então pude enfim ver seu rosto. Edward era lindo, tinha os olhos verdes e cabelo castanho mel.

Então ele começou a me beijar segurando novamente meu cabelo, mas sua mão outra mão não foi dessa vez pras minhas coxas, mas sim pra o que tem no meio delas.

Eu gemi.

Ele, percebendo minha reação, começou a lamber minha orelha e a dar chupão em meu pescoço. Sua mão acariciava meu clitóris enquanto a outra ia tirando as mangas do meu vestido. Então ele tirou todo meu vestido e me jogou na cama. Em seguida tirou sua blusa e sua calça.

Nessas alturas do campeonato eu já nem estava mais com medo de perder a virgindade.

Então eu fechei os olhos e...

...A partir daí não me lembro de mais nada.

Acordei algumas horas mais tarde e Edward não estava mais lá. Eu já estava novamente vestida e coberta. Ao meu lado tinha um papel, estava escrito:

ADOREI TE CONHECER!

555 1234

EDWARD

—Ai que fofo! —Ao dizer isso meu estomago se mexeu por dentro e então fiquei com uma ânsia de vomito muito forte. Só deu tempo de me virar e vomitar. Vomitei umas três vezes e então me senti bem o suficiente pra conseguir andar até salão onde estava tendo a festa.

Tive certa dificuldade em achar Alice e Jasper.

—Nossa Bella você sumiu! —Disse-me Alice. —Nós já estávamos preocupados com você, já são quinze pras quatro da manhã!

—Poxa foi mal Alice. Perdi a noção da hora. —Respondi.

—É, a gente percebeu! —Jasper disse isso rindo então Alice deu um beliscão nele.

—Vamos? —Perguntou Alice.

—Vamos!

Então fomos pra casa de Alice. Cheguei lá tomei banho, coloquei meu pijama e desmaiei. Fui acordar quatro horas da tarde.

—Bom dia dorminhoca!Como você se sente?

—Bom dia Alice. Estou bem.

—Que bom!Mas me diga: Como foi?E o cara era bonito?

—Ah! Ele era lindo!Mas... Eu não sei bem se foi...

—Como assim não sabe???

—É que eu estava bêbada e quando eu deitei na cama eu meio que... Dormi...

—Você o que?????Dormiu???

—Eu não sei. Só ,me lembro de fechar os olhos e acordar sozinha no quarto.

—Caralho Bella!Não acredito que você fez isso! —Alice tinha dito isso rindo da minha cara.

—Eu também não acredito! Mas por favor, deixa isso no gelo!

—Não, é claro.Só vou contar pro Jasper.

—Nããão!Ele vai me zuar pelo resto da minha vida!

—Tá legal. Eu não conto pra ninguém.

—Mas olha Alice, ele deixou isso do meu lado. —Então mostrei o bilhete que Edward tinha deixado.

—E você vai ligar pra ele?

—Claro que vou!Eu também gostei muito dele! Mas vou esperar um pouco, acho que vou ligar pra ele semana que vem.

—Semana que vem?Pra que esperar tanto??

—Tá legal, tá legal. Amanhã eu ligo.

—Amanhã depois da aula!

—Combinado!

Passei o final de domingo na casa de Alice e a noite fui pra casa. Charlie me esperava no sofá da sala.

—Oi pai.

—Bella, já chegou?Como foi a festa?

Fe-fe-festa???

—Que festa? —perguntei na maior cara de pau. Não era possível que ele soubesse e reagisse assim!

—Ah!Vai dizer que não teve uma festinha do pijama na casa da Alice?

Ufa!Que susto!

—Ah sim. Sempre né pai?! —Dei um sorrisinho sem graça e subi pro meu quarto.

Caramba...

Fiquei no meu quarto deitava na minha cama pensando na vida.

Caracas, como eu era louca!Aonde já se viu ir pra uma festa em um motel pra perder a virgindade!Ainda bem que não aconteceu nada.

Não aconteceu nada?Será que ele fez alguma coisa enquanto eu estava dormindo?Será que tá ainda tudo no lugar?

Mas peraí, então eu fui pra lá a troco de nada?Não, pelo menos eu conheci um cara lindo que... Deve achar que eu sou uma tarada!

Mas se eu sou uma tarada que foi pra lá atrás de seco ele também é um!... Mas com certeza ele não é mais virgem...

Pensando bem, _eu _sou uma tarada!

E nossa, com que cara eu vou ligar pra ele? _Alô, eu sou a Bella, aquela que dormiu na hora H._

Não!Eu _Não _vou ligar pra ele!

Nessa hora peguei o papel com o numero dele e um isqueiro que eu tinha guardado. E então taquei fogo no papel. No exato segundo que acendi o papel me arrependi, mas o bagulho pegou fogo tão depressa...

—Idiota!Bella, você é uma idiota!Eu te odeio!

Gritei isso o mais alto que pude.

—Bella, tá tudo bem?

Charlie gritou isso da sala. As vezes eu esquecia que não existia só eu no mundo.

—Tá tudo bem pai. Só foi uma crise de nervos, mas já passou.

Meu!Como eu sou idiota!Depois dessa idiotice até fui dormir.

Acordei e já era de manhã, e estava... Chovendo, é claro!Em Forks era raro um dia em que tivesse fazendo sol.

Tomei banho, me troquei e fui tomar café. Charlie já tinha saído pra ir trabalhar.

Fazia um ano e uns meses que eu morava com ele em Forks. Decidi me mudar pra cá meio que pra deixar minha mãe curtir o namorado em paz.

Mas desde que me mudei pra cá nada de extraordinário aconteceu.

Tomei café, peguei minhas coisas e fui pra minha picape. Dirigi até a escola, esperando o dia chato e normal de sempre. Só não era tão ruim porque eu tinha pelo menos duas amigas super legais, Alice e Rosalie.

Eu já estava no meio do ultimo ano, mas não tinha o menor entusiasmo pra ir pra faculdade.

Eu podia até ouvir minhas amigas de quarto me zuando: _"Tá na faculdade e __**ainda**__ é virgem? hahaha"._

Tá, eu sou _meio_ complexada com o fato de ser virgem, mas é que é assim: Quando todas as suas amigas são virgens ainda você é apenas mais uma virgem, mas e quando você é a ovelha negra?

Estacionei o carro e entrei na escola. Alice estava me esperando no pátio.

—Bom dia Bella! —Ela disse isso subindo mais de uma oitava, e aos berros, como sempre.

Mas quando eu fui responder percebi que o garoto que estava de costas pra mim, indo sentido as salas, se virou pro nosso lado quando Alice disse meu nome.

Não era possível!Era _**ele!**_Era o Edward!

Ele me olhou e pelo seu olhar vi que ele me reconheceu. Seus olhos brilharam ao me ão ele sorriu e veio ao nosso sentido.

Eu retribui o sorriso.

—Alice! —Cochichei sem nem mexer a boca direito. —olha!Era com ele que eu fui pro quarto no sábado a noite!

—Alice se virou pra trás e viu Edward vindo pro nosso lado.

—Vou deixar vocês dois a sós então—Cochichou Alice.

Então ela saiu e Edward me alcançou.

—Minha linda!Você estuda aqui?

-----------------

**Eh issu aí...**

**Espero que tenham gostado....^^**

**Bjaum!**


End file.
